yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Camula
カミューラ | romaji name = Banpaia Kamyūra | english name = Camula | asian english name = Vampire Camula | arabic name = تانيا | alternate name = Carmilla | anime debut = | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution | anime deck = Vampire | gx02deck = Immortal Ones | gx03deck = * Immortal Lady * Eternal Banquet | gx06deck = | gender = female | affiliation = Shadow Riders | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Camula is a female vampire who is the second of the Shadow Riders. She's very serious when it comes to Dueling for she hopes to revive her race from its destruction by the people of Medieval Times. Camula's name is derived from the name of Joseph Sheridan le Fanu's novel, Carmilla. Design in full regalia from front, side and rear alongside views of her head from different angles.]] Camula's character design was overseen by Kenichi Hara. Her usual outfit consists of a long dress, displaying her cleavage with long slits revealing the side of her legs, straps crossing her arms just below her shoulders attached to a cape and bat broaches below her cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets on both arms and heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins. She has long straight green waist length hair with 1 large curl above her forehead. She wears her own exclusive Shadow Rider Duel Disk that's Monster Card Zones are in the shape of bat's wings, on her left arm. Name origin Her name comes from Carmilla, a vampire story that predates Bram Stoker's Dracula. It was first published in 1872, printed in a magazine called Dark Blue. Biography Camula had lived centuries earlier in the Middle Age Europe and managed to survive the destruction of the Vampire race by sealing herself in her coffin. She awoke much later when Kagemaru uncovered it and invited her to join the Shadow Riders. She captures the souls of her opponents following their losses within dolls to fuel her cause and uses the Shadow Charm choker around her neck to bet the souls of others in conjunction with the Shadow Game-exclusive "Illusion Gate", a powerful card that requires her to give a soul to the Sacred Beasts, to ensure victory. She manages to obtain the keys from Vellian Crowler and Zane Truesdale. While the latter had proved to be a far more challenging opponent, the threat of taking his brother's soul caused him to surrender and lose. Though she was only interested in obtaining a doll of Zane, she duels Jaden Yuki. However, her Shadow Charm's power is negated by the completed item that Jaden possesses. Out of over self-confidence, Camula places her own soul on the line (In the Japanese Version, she does not have a choice because the card was already activated) and it is dragged into the "Gate" after she loses, leaving her body an empty husk which crumbles into dust. Decks Anime Camula plays a Vampire-oriented Zombie Deck. Several of her monsters such as "Zombie Werewolf" and "Vampire Bat" can feint revival by either Summoning or discarding additional copies of themselves when destroyed through battle. Camula is also able to combine the recursion ability of "Vampire Genesis" with "Genesis Crisis" to repetitively raise her undead army from the Graveyard. This deck could be greatly based of of Structure Deck 2: Zombie Madness due to the use of "Vampire Genesis" (which can be summoned by removing from play "Vampire Lord") in the deck. Video games Spirit Caller Tag Force Tag Force 3 Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters